The Creed
by Cluelessone098
Summary: The Creed is a story about a young assassin named Clovis Castello and his gang. In the midst of the story he will know what secrets did his father hid from him and what was the cause of his death. He will learn that even if you are a assassin not everything that you do is right. He will learn who and what is his true role as an assassin... A ruthless killer or a patriot of justice?
1. Prologue

The Creed

By: Clueless_one

Prologue:

Dear Clovis,

"Anak alam ko na marami kang tanong sa isip mo na hindi ko na bigyan ng kasagutan… pasensya ka na anak masyadong maikli lang talaga ang panahon. Alam kong naguguluhan ka pa sa mga nangyayari I just hope na sana maging matatag ang loob mo na hindi ka panghihinaan ng loob. Baka pag nabasa mo itong sulat ko na ito hindi ko na maipaliwanag sa iyo ang lahat ng mga mangyayari. Pero alam ko na matalino ka at alam ko na gagawin mo ang tama para sa sarili mo. Sana kahit wala na ako sa tabi mo, lahat ng tinuro ko sa iyo mula pagkabata mo ay magagamit mo sa mga haharapin mo na pagsubok sa hinaharap. Anak alam ko na hindi ako naging mabuting ama sa iyo, pero sana malaman mo na minahal ko kayo ng nanay mo at kapatid mo. Kayo ang bumuo ng buhay ng isang lalake na akala niya ay wala ng saysay ang buhay niya. Hindi ko malilimutan ang lahat ng mga magagandang alaala natin bilang pamilya. At sana matulungan ka nitong mga sasabihin ko sa iyo. Sa loob ng stockroom natin anak ay mayroong aparador na nakapadlock. Kalakip nitong sulat ko ang susi, gamitin mo iyon para mabuksan ang lock. At sana matulungan ko nung laman nun, na maintindihan kung ano talaga ang nangyayari… Mahal na Mahal ko kayo…"

Lubos na nagmamahal,

Vidic Castello

"Simula pagkabata pinagkait na sa akin ang pagmamahal…"

"Kaya siguro naging ganito ako…"

"Tuloy kapag nakikita ako ng mga tao…"

"Ito lang ang naiisip nila…"

"Ha! Siya! Mayabang siya!"

"Yan mabait? Kelan?"

"Palibhasa kasi walang magulang kaya ganyan…"

"Walang kuwentang tao yan!"

"Diyan may magmamahal? Sana nga…"

"Hayyy… Kung ganyan ba talaga ang tingin ng mga tao sa akin ano pa ba ang magagawa ko?"

"Pero nung akala ko na wala ng magbabago…"

"Bakit ka pa dumating?"

"Malaki tiwala ko sa iyo!"

"Kaya mo yan!"

"Yun yung mga salitang tumatak sa akin…"

"Pero bakit ganoon? Kung kalian na ako nagmamahal…"

"Ang daming hadlang?"

"Di ba ako pagbibigyan na makasama ka ng walang nakaambang panganib?"

"Bakit ba hindi natin kayang magmahalan ng walang hadlang?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Promotion Or Exile?

Point of View: Clovis Castello

Habang nakaupo ako sa isang sulok sa sanctuary namin… biglang may lumapit sa akin at sabay niya akong tinawag.

"PSSSSTTTT! Hoy Clovis! Nakatulala ka na naman!" Hay eto nanaman si Zheiky mangungulit na naman… "-_-

"Ha! Ahhh… pasensya na lalim na naman kasi ng iniisp ko eh…Hali ka nga maglakadlakad tayo." Panira ka kasi nagmomoment na ako.

"Ghe…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ano nanaman ba yun? Wag mo siyang isipin mahal ka pa nun!" Sinabi niya sa akin ito ng nakangiti which is nakakaasar.

"Ha? Hindi yun yung iniisp ko… Kahit kalian ka talaga!"

"Ahhhh… ganoon ba? Sayang… anyways… ano nga ba ang iniisp mo?" Tanong uli niya sa akin well atleast mejo seryoso siya.

"Iniisip ko kasi kung kalian ibibigay sa atin yung promotion assignment natin…"

"Ahhh… Kung sabagay halos 3 taon na akong 3rd rank novice at ikaw naman nagging senior assassin ka na…" Sinabi niya ito sa akin na hindi ako sigurado kung nalulungkot siya o nagpaparinig nanaman.

"Eh paano ka bang mapopromote? Nung unang assignment natin napagkamalan mong tubig yung hinandang lason para sa target… Nung pangalawang assignment naman natin nawala ka sa focus mo kasi natatae ka… at nung huling promotion test natin nakakuha ka ng 7/60… Eh Malabo ka talagang mapromote buti nga napunta ka pa sa 3rd rank novice…"

"Ang sama mo naman! Yung unang assignment naman natin uhaw na uhaw ako. Ikaw ba namang humabol ng motor na ang takbo ay 90 kp/h hindi ka mauuhaw? Nung pangalawang assignment naman natin, di ba natandaan mo binigyan ako ni Elizabeth ng Homemade pudding. Tapos biglang sinabi sa akin ni Elizabeth expired na pala yung Condesed na ginamit niya! Nung huling exams naman natin inaantok na ako kaya hindi na ako nakapagreview, hindi ko naman inakala na pati quantum science at philosophy isasama?" Sagot naman niya sa akin ng nakasimangot na may nakakatawang accent.

"Hahahahaahahahaahahaahaha! Oo na… Wag kang magaalala sa next assignment natin tutulungan na kita para naman maging Senior novice ka na…" Sinabi ko sa kanya ito ng nakangiti. :D

"Aasahan ko yan!" Sinabi niya sa akin ito ng nakangiti din.

Ako at si Zheiky ay matalik na magkaibigan, sabay kaming pumasok sa Acelisians Order.

Kahit ako di ko nga malaman bakit naging magbestfriend kami basta ang alam ko napapatawa niya ako… Kasi of all the people na nakasama ko si Zheiky lang ang tumagal sa akin.

Nung nakarating na kami sa waiting lounge.

"Unit 8-C pinapatawag kayo ni Mentor Dante IV sa kanyang opisina… Thank you!" Narinig namin ni Zheiky ito mula sa Secretary ni Mentor Dante IV mula sa speaker.

"Tara na!" Sabi sa akin ni Zheiky

"Teka lang asan na ba sila Elizabeth at Vincent?"

"Hayaan mo yung dalawang yun! Unahanan na natin para mapagalitan! Heheheheheehehe!" Sinabi sa akin ito ni Zheiky ng may para bang masamang balak na tono.

"Hayyy… Zheiky kalian ka ba magmamature? Kaya walang nagkakagusto sa iyong babae eh…" Biglang may nagsalita mula sa likod namin na boses babae.

"Elizabeth! Andyan ka ba simula kaganina? Akala ko kasi mangkukulam ka eh…" Tanong ni Zheiky kay Elizabeth na may tonong kabado.

"Loko ka talaga Zheiky! (sabay kutos kay Zheiky)."

"Hayyy… eto nanaman sila… -_- parang aso at pusa talaga…" Sabi ko na lang sa sarili ko habang nakikita kong kinkonyatan ni Elizabeth si Zheiky.

"Teka lang Elizabeth… totoo naman kasi ang tagal niyo kaya…" Sinabi ko ito ng may mayabang na tono.

"Aber! (Sabay bitaw kay Zheiky)"

"Hayyy… salamat" sabi ni Zheiky pagkatapos siyang biwatawan ni Elizabeth.

"Bakit Clovis? Hindi ka ba nalalate? Ikaw nga parati kang tanghali kung magising natandaan mo ba nung pintawag tayo ni Mentor nakalimutan mo yung report natin as a group?" Sinabi niya sa akin ito ng may dating.

"Hoy!Hoy!Hoy! Baka akala mo ako lang?! Ikaw nga sa sobra mong late noon sa assignment natin nakaalis na yung intel carrier! Kaya tuloy wla tayong pera as a group ng 1 buwan!" Sagot ko naman sa kanya ng pasigaw.

"Utak Biya!" Sagot niya sa akin.

"Kung ako utak Biya ano ka pa?! Pagong!" Sagot ko naman din sa kanya.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…." Akala mo nagsimula uli yung WWII pag nagaaway kami ni Elizabeth.

"Ah guys tigil niyo na ito…" Sabi ni Zheiky sa amin

"WAG KANG MAKIALAM!" Sagot naman naming ng pasigaw

"Sabi ko nga…" sagot ni Zheiky -_- "

"Oh! Anjan na pala si Vincent My love!" Sabay sabi ni Elizabeth.

"Ha? Ano yun ganoon-ganun na lang?" nagtatako kong sinabi sa sarili ko.

"Hi team…" Sabi sa amin ni Vincent ng nakapoker face.

"Hi Vincent! Ngayon ka lang ba?" Tanong ni Elizabeth kay Vincent.

"Oo kanina ko pa nga pinagmamasdan yung bangayan niyo ni Clovis eh…" Malamig na sagot ni Vincent ni kay Elizabeth.

Si Vincent at Elizabeth ay nakilala ko nung nasa senior training na ako at nagging kagrupo ko sila for almost 4 years. Si Elizabeth ang parati kong kabangayan… di ko nga din alam bakit kami nagbabangayan siguro dahil kami ay parehas senior rank. Si Vincent konti pa lang ang alam ko tungkol sa kanya… Iba kasi ang training na natanggap niya Class S kasi siya. Iba kasi ang pinagalingan niya pero palagi siyang tahimik at tulala pag magisa siya.

"Vincent! Pumopogi tayo ha?! Sa kabaliktaran! Nyahahahahahaha!" Biro ni Zheiky kay Vincent.

"Hmph… Corny mo…" Bara ni Vincent kay Zheiky

"Sinong tinatawag mong corny?!" Sigaw bigla ni Zheiky.

"Ikaw talaga…"sabay kong pinigilan si Zheiky

"Gungong talaga kayong dalawa pag pinagsama…" Sabay sabi ni Vincent.

"Ehem! Wag mong sasaktan si My love!" Umepal naman si Elizabeth.

"Unit 8-C! Ang tagal ko kayong hinhintay! Umabot na ng trenta minutos akong naghihintay sa loob ng opisina ko!" Sabay sigaw ni Mentor sa amin.

"Mentor!" Sabay linya at yumuko kami sa kanya.

"Pasensya na po mentor!" Sabay sabi ko kay mentor.

"Alam niyo ba ang assignment na ibibigay ko sa inyo ay sobrang urgent?!" Galit na sinabi ni mentor sa amin.

"Pasenya na po…" Sagot ko uli kay mentor.

"But anyways dito sa assignment na ito malalaman ko kung worthy kayong mapromote."

"Sabihin niyo lang po mentor at gagawin namin!" Sagot ko kay mentor.

"Kailangan ko ang unit nyo sa isang retrieval operation… Gusto kong makuha ninyo ang lumang data files ng Acelisian Order sa isang lumang templo ng Saturninians Order." Sa niya sa amin

"Mentor… Bakit nandoon ang files? At ano ang laman nung data files na iyon?" Tanong ni Elizabeth kay mentor.

"Dati kasing sanctuary yun ng Order natin… Eh nung nagsimula ang gyera natin sa mga Saturninians hindi na nadepensahan iyon… At sa laman naman ay highly classified kaya naman hindi ko pwedeng sabihin sa inyo…" Sagot sa amin ni Mentor ng may seryosong tono.

"Hmmmm… Alam kong may parusa to kapag pumalpak po kami noh?" Tanong ni Zheiky kay Mentor.

"Buti alam niyo! Hindi na ako magiging mabait sa inyo! Kailangan mapatunayan niyong mga assassins kayo! Kaya ang kapalit nito kapag pumalpak kayo ay ipapataw ko sa inyo ang EXILE right!  
Sa lahat ng terms sa isang assignment na matatanggap mo bilang assassin ay itong EXILE right ang pinakamabigat. Nasa desisyon ng headmaster kung bubuhayin kayo o kundi ipapatapon kayo. Mejo mabigat ang pag oo sa ganitong terms…

"Patay…" Sabi naming apat

"Ano? Tatangappin niyo?" Tanong sa amin ni Mentor.

"HANDA PO KAMI! AT HINDI PO KAMI PAPALPAK!" Sagot naming apat.

Kaya to ng unit ko! Kahit ganito kami alam ko kaya naming magtarabaho as a team and as group!

"Buweno… Patnubayan kayo!" Sinabi ito sa amin ni Mentor ng nakangiti.

"Opo!" Sagot naming apat sa kanya.

Ganito kaming mga assassin's handa naming ibuwis and buhay naming para sa aming creed.

Pero bakit ganito? Bakit kakaiba ang pakiramdam ko nung sumagot ako ng opo? Parang hindi panatag ang loob ko sa assignment na ito?

Habang papalakad ako papunta sa akin kuwarto…

"Clovis…" sabi sa akin ni Vincent na nakaabang sa harap ng aking kuwarto.

"Oh? Vincent? Bakit ka nandito?" sagot ko naman sa kanya

"Sa iyo ko lang ito sasabihin…" sagot sa akin ni Vincent habang nakasandal sa pader ng pintuan ng aking kuwarto.

"Ano ba yun?" tanong ko kay Vincent

"Alam ko na hindi rin panatag ang loob mo nung binigay ang assignment na ito sa atin… Tama?" Binalikan din ng tanong ni Vincent.

"Ha? Ako? Hmmm…" Paano niya nalaman? Baka naman parehas kami ng pakiramdam nung tinanggap naming ang assignment na ito?

"Wag mo ng ikaila!" Ngayon ko lang narinig si Vincent ng ganito…

"Oo… Hindi ko din alam bakit ganito ang pakiramdam ko pero… basta as long as na alam ko na magaksama tayo as a group ayos lang sa akin at panatag ang loob ko!" Sagot ko naman kay Vincent ng may confidence.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk" Yun na lang ang nasagot sa akin ni Vincent habang naglalakad siya sa akin ng papalayo.

"Oh anung meron?" Tanong sa akin ni Zheiky

"Ahh… wala yun…" Sagot ko kay Zheiky

"Uyyyyyy…. May namumuo!" Hayy… eto nanaman si Zheiky

"Ulol! Halika ka na nga at ihanda na natin ang mga gagamitin natin para sa ating assignment." Sagot ko na lang kay Zheiky… Pero ako mismo nagulat sa inasta ni Vincent.

Hindi ko siya masyadong kilala pero alam ko na may lihim siya, di bale as long as na walang siyang gagawing mali para sa grupo it's fine with me…

Pero bakit kaya ganito ang pakiramdam ko? Para bang may nakaambang panganib?


End file.
